


dat new new

by Onyxim



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxim/pseuds/Onyxim
Summary: Cody does shrooms for the first time, and Noel's there.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on the the song "dat new new" by kid cudi, which honestly goes well with this fic: https://soundcloud.com/tony420/kid-cudi-dat-new-new
> 
> some background: shrooms can make you really, really empathetic, extremely vulnerable to emotion (you can go from ecstatic to depressed in a matter of seconds, it's really intense), doesn't really make you see things that aren't there but it does make everything bright and colorful and things can look different, can cause EXTREME paranoia and anxiety, and the high lasts for usually eight hours. just in case anything in this fic seems a little exaggerated. this has been from my own personal experience :)

"You feeling it yet?" 

Cody jolted and looked up to lock eyes with Noel, who was standing above him and holding a bottle of water. 

"Nope." He took the offered water and uncapped it. "Nothing yet." 

Noel sank down into the couch next to him. He was high, Cody knew, because of the way his eyes, glazed and glimmering in the light, regarded him with a cool curiosity that made Cody feel like prey. "Lemme know when you feel it," Noel said, voice roughened by smoke. "How you feeling so far?" 

Cody shrugged. "Normal, I guess. I feel warm. Could be the vodka, though." He gestured at his red Solo cup, sitting precariously near his feet. 

"How long does it take to kick in?" Noel asked a _lot_ of questions when he was high. 

"I think like an hour? It's only been about forty minutes." He'd eaten the caps around 11:30. He glanced at his phone. It was past midnight. 

Noel hummed and sank back into the cushions, closing his eyes. 

"You're crossed, aren't you?" Cody asked, amused.

Noel made another affirmative noise. "Feels good, man," he mumbled. 

Cody huffed a laugh and took a sip of his water. Stay hydrated, he remembered Spock saying. He scanned the room. It was a large-ish gathering. Everyone seemed to be relaxing and talking, gratefully sated and enjoying the low timbre of music. Various liquor bottles were poised on furniture. There was a group of three passing around a bong. Cody felt part of himself melt into the scene, just enjoying everyone's happiness. 

"I kinda wanna go outside," Cody said suddenly, feeling restless. He twisted around to face Noel, who looked like he was about prepared to go to sleep right there on the couch. He pried his eyes open lazily. 

"Why?" 

Cody shrugged again. "I don't know. I just wanna go outside. It's kind of hot in here." 

Noel sighed and sat up. He grinned, a leisurely crooked smile that made Cody feel even warmer. "Sure. Lead the way, man." 

They wove their way between the crowd to the backyard patio. Compared to the thrum of life inside the house, outside was silent and still, save for the quiet call of distant crickets. Cody and Noel were the only ones out. The backyard had a deck strewn with soft yellow string lights. They sparkled and danced and Cody smiled. 

"It's so _pretty_ , dude," Cody said, awed, "they're like little stars." 

"Are you feeling it, man?" Noel asked, amusement present in his tone.

Cody turned towards him and gasped. God, Noel was so fucking. . . _beautiful_. The lights reflected in his eyes, in honeyed irises that swam and stole Cody's breath away. He brought a hand up to his face and touched Noel's cheek with his fingertips.

"Dude. . .you're, like. . .holy shit." _Ethereal_. _Glowing_. 

"You're feeling it." Noel's eyes crinkled with suppressed laughter. "You like the feel of my face, dude?" 

"I'm _definitely_ fucking feeling it." Cody took his hand away and stared at it. He could swear some star dust had rubbed off onto his skin. He inhaled and felt himself float higher with it, felt his mind stretch out a thousand miles. 

He turned to face the black oblivion of the rest of the backyard and heard the crickets, sympathized with their chirping. He turned towards the sky, which was clear tonight, and felt himself being sucked into the huge expanse of stars and nothingness. 

"Your pupils are _huge_ , dude," Noel commented, appearing in his peripheral. Cody jolted, feeling like he had been staring at the sky for hours. He looked at his phone again. It had been one minute. 

He opened his camera and flipped it to front-facing view. "Holy shit, they are." He peered into the camera. His face looked. . .different. Wrong, somehow, like a mask. He turned off his phone, feeling the spindly fingers of _uncomfortable_ clawing at his spine. 

"How are you feeling now?" 

The question made Cody pause. Whatever he was feeling, he couldn't describe it. "Big," he settled on.

"'Big'?" 

"I don't know," he said, and looked at the lights again, which seemed to thrum with his heartbeat. "Like my mind's. . .bigger than my head. Y'know? Like. . .kind of like I can't be contained in my own body." 

"Ah," Noel said, like he understood. His voice resonated in Cody's body like a bassline. "Sounds fun." 

Cody didn't respond to that. He blinked a few times, feeling an uncomfortable cold drip down the front of his body. He turned to face Noel and it dissipated a little. "Do you have my water?"

Noel's eyebrows dipped minutely in what looked like concern. Whatever it was, Cody saw it in his eyes, and the cold intensified. Water. He needed water. 

"Yeah, here." He even uncapped it for him. 

Cody took two huge gulps. He took a deep breath, forcing the sudden onset panic away. 

Noel's hand was on his shoulder suddenly, a tether. "Better?" he asked, and it was so sincere Cody felt something like his soul ache.

"A little." He needed to leave. "Can we - can we go to your place? I just. I can't." 

Darkness was creeping towards him. He slammed his eyes shut. 

"I - yeah, man, come on." He felt a hand in his, warm. "Don't let go of me." 

_Never_. "Okay." 

Cody felt more than saw the party around him. Had it gotten louder? Holy fuck, why was the music so loud? Colors, bright and intrusive and smearing assaulted his eyes, crawled down his throat and settled in his stomach like a tiny monster. 

Then they were outside again. Except, now there were streetlights, and then they were in Noel's Audi. 

Cody must have made a noise, because Noel looked at him from the driver's seat, illuminated a soft blue by the dashboard. It made Cody a little more comforted. 

"Are you okay, Cody? Still with me?"

"Are you sober?" Cody suddenly blurted. "Maybe I'm so fucking high that you seem sober, but." 

"I'm not sober. But don't worry about it. I'll drive slow - just gotta get out of this neighborhood and down the street. Just a five minute drive, okay?" 

Cody didn't know if he answered or not. He stared out the window, feeling like he was traveling through time. In a sense, he was, he supposed, because seconds tick by while you're in motion, so maybe everyone was just traveling into the future without even knowing it? 

The cold, trickling sensation in his legs returned. Cody shut his eyes and leaned back in the seat. 

He felt the car stop, turn off, jolt when Noel slammed his door and felt the rush of air when his door was opened - all in what felt like three seconds. "Come on, dude. I got you." 

The world was doing a warp thing. The sidewalk beneath his sneakers seemed to breathe, expanding and sucking him down. His stomach trembled, the little monster hiding in there fighting to get out. 

"I'm gonna puke," Cody said. 

Noel didn't even have the chance to react before Cody had whirled towards the grass and threw up what felt like his entire being. The acrid taste of alcohol, the snacks he'd eaten with his caps, and bile was a lot more intense while he was tripping, and went on for what felt like forever. He felt the monster in there, still kicking and screaming, and he kept gagging, he wanted it _out_. 

"Easy, easy," Noel murmured behind him, and Cody felt his hand rubbing circles on his back. He said something else but it was drowned out because Cody felt like his body was being sucked down a wormhole, the icy claws of panic scratching at his legs. 

"I don't like this anymore," Cody gasped, "I don't like it." 

"I know, it's okay. Come on." 

Cody wiped his mouth with his hand and followed Noel into his apartment. Noel got him situated on the couch and disappeared to get a glass of water. 

The smell of Noel's apartment filled his senses. Somehow, though, everything seemed different, like the color of the couch, the black void that was his powered-off TV, even the lights had a warmer glow to them. 

The cold in his legs dissipated once more. 

Noel returned, glass of ice water in one hand and a blanket in the other. He set the glass on the coffee table and wordlessly draped the blanket over Cody. It was thick and warm and smelled like Noel's cologne. Cody hummed, and Noel smiled. 

"Want me to turn something on?" 

Cody didn't process what he had said for a moment. _Turn what on?_ "Huh?"

"The TV. You wanna watch something?" 

_Oh_. "Yeah." 

They settled on a documentary, because it was about 1AM and nothing decent was on. It was about ocean life. Brightly colored fish swam leisurely and sea anemone undulated on the screen. Cody. . .felt _something_. 

"Why am I relating to the fish," he mumbled out loud.

"What?" Noel said from his side, and Cody had honestly forgotten he was there for a second.

"Like. I feel for the fish. They just wander aimlessly. Where's their purpose in life? Do they have anywhere to live or do they just keep going? They're food. Food for the sharks and the dolphins and killer whales and shit. Like how fucked up is that? Your sole purpose for existing is to fucking get _eaten."_

At that, an unsuspecting school of tuna was attacked by a passing shark, and Cody flinched hard. 

Noel was chuckling. Cody whirled on him. "What's so funny?" 

"Nothing. I'm sorry, man." 

Woah. Cody had forgotten how _stunning_ Noel was. 

God, why did warm yellow light compliment him so well? His eyes were like. . .like amber stones. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Cody blinked. How long had he been staring? Noel's face had gone all concerned again, creating that pit in Cody's stomach, and he hated how one look could manage to screw with his mind. 

"Nothing, just - " - _Don't say it, Cody, don't be weird_ \- " - you're just really, really pretty." 

"Huh?" 

Flustered was a good look on Noel.

"Your eyes. They're hypnotizing as hell." Cody couldn't stop himself. Inhibitions tossed out the window, he reached over and cupped his hand to Noel's face, feeling warmth and gold seeping through his fingers. "Holy shit. I really am fucking high. You're just so _unreal."_

Noel's eyes were wide. "Uh. Thanks, dude." 

Cody felt a pleased, happy heat expand throughout his body. God, how weird was this, that his mood was changing so rapidly? 

He let go and rearranged himself so that he was laying his head in Noel's lap. He didn't know why, but he just needed to be close to him, needed to. . .connect. Tether himself. 

"Is this okay," he found himself saying.

"I - yeah. It is." 

Cody grabbed Noel's hand and held it to his chest. Noel didn't protest. 

They watched the documentary in relative silence, the TV occasionally sucking all of Cody's consciousness into it like a cosmic vacuum before something minute like Noel shifting his legs brought him abruptly back to reality. Sometimes the cold feeling would return and he would squeeze Noel's hand until he felt a comforting squeeze back and comfort cloaked him once more. 

He wished he could sleep, but sleeping on a trip was virtually impossible. Part of him wanted it to just end, because his mind felt like it was in a six-dimensional game of Boggle, reality and fantasy melding and warping together, his emotions running rampant and unhinged. Time would slow to a crawl and abruptly speed up again. When he looked at his phone for the time he felt like his whole being was getting pulled into the screen, and when he made a panicked noise Noel gently plucked the device from his hands and touched his hair, shushing him and telling him it was okay.

Cody felt a sensation he couldn't describe. It wasn't particularly demanding until it was and Cody was so, so confused. He squirmed. 

"What's wrong?" Noel asked from above him.

"I don't - I don't know." The feeling felt familiar, yet he couldn't identify what it was. It resonated somewhere below his navel. He scrunched his face. "I - it's here." He dragged Noel's hand to the place of the weird feeling.

Noel either didn't care that Cody had taken his hand down to the hem of his pants or didn't want to comment on it, but his resounding chuckle made Cody frown.

"Dude, do you have to _pee?_ "

Cody blinked. Of course. Holy shit.

"I think so. God, this is weird. I feel like I'm like, a consciousness just inhabiting a body. Like a robot. Everything is _weird."_ He sat up, and the room smeared like paint around him. 

"Just don't forget to pull your pants down. You can't remove your pee from yourself on some spiritual plane type shit." 

Cody laughed, and he felt his conscience lift, simultaneously feeling the floor beneath his feet and feeling like he was floating and holy shit, did _laughing_ make him higher just now? 

He pried himself off of the couch and wandered down the hall to the bathroom, marveling at the way the walls thrummed with life around him. 

He flipped the light on and, well, _fuck_. 

Spock had told him it wasn't a good idea to look in the mirror. He didn't know why. But Cody saw himself, he saw himself, and then he wasn't seeing himself, he was _seeing himself looking at himself_ , his consciousness somewhere to the left of the bathroom.

He put his hands to his face. He didn't feel the skin beneath his fingers. He felt nothing. 

"Physical forms are an illusion," he murmured. He stared into his own eyes, pools of black that had dwarfed the green, and felt himself fall into his own body. He touched the mirror, and it wavered. 

"Cody." 

He frowned. Who was that? Was it him from the other side of his reflection? In another dimension? 

"Cody, stop that." 

He turned. It was Noel. 

"Did you pee?" 

"No." 

"Go pee. Stop trying to claw your face off." He was gone again.

Cody obeyed. He stood in front of the toilet for what felt like an eternity. And endless stream of himself, into the water, down, down below the ground. . .

When he finished he numbly washed his hands and pointedly avoided looking in the mirror. The water on his hands made reality a little more real. 

When he returned to the couch, Noel had changed the channel to a cartoon he didn't recognize. He was holding a bag of snap peas. 

"Are those for me?" 

"Yep. Figured it'd help ground you a little." 

He took the offering. He loved snap peas. 

"Thank you." 

"Mhmm." 

Cody decided to lean against Noel's shoulder this time rather than lay in his lap, for fear of choking. Death by snap pea. 

Noel was a solid form next to him. A cement block chaining him to the physical world. He was so grateful for him. 

Cody didn't know how long they sat there. Hours, maybe? He checked his phone. It had been thirty minutes. He popped a snap pea in his mouth and tried not to think about the concept of time. 

Noel's arm was around his shoulder then, somehow sensing Cody's approaching existential crisis. It brought him back down. 

"You think you've hit your peak yet?" Noel murmured, voice close to his ear. 

"Maybe. I still feel like I'm getting higher." He paused to munch on another snap pea. "I feel like I'm sitting in the back of my own head." He turned to Noel suddenly. "I'm not making this all up, am I?" 

"Nope. You're real and you're stuck here with me." He grinned. 

Cody felt comforted for maybe half a second before he said, "I mean. Are you sure? What if I'm just in a coma or something and this is like the dream world where I made up all of my friends and made you up to come to terms with the fact that I'm never going to wake up again and that's gotta explain why you're so fucking perfect, right?" 

Noel seemed to fumble for words for a second. Why? It was true. No way Noel was real. This whole thing was a sham. 

"Cody, you're real. We're real. Okay?" 

"I don't - " God, the feeling was back, _it was back_. "I don't like this, Noel." 

"Here, come here." 

He was leaning fully against Noel now, his head tucked under his chin. He shivered. He wondered if Noel was actually real, and if he woke up from his coma there'd be a different version of him, waiting for him. 

"Shh," Noel said lightly, and Cody realized that he'd been muttering to himself out loud. 

The blanket was pulled over them both, trapping their warmth and creating a barrier between them and the cosmos. 

Cody sank into their heat and the chill ebbed away.


	2. Chapter 2

Tried as he might, he could not sleep. He'd close his eyes, have a small nightmare, and open them again.

Noel, on the other hand, had fallen asleep, his chest rising and falling with his deep breaths. Cody felt them breathing life into his own body for some reason, his chest falling in sync with Noel's.

The TV played on, but Cody wasn't really paying attention to it. It kind of freaked him out to stare at it for so long. It freaked him out to stare _anything_ for too long. He settled on focusing on Noel's steady breaths, the heat he exuded.

He desperately wanted to come down. He'd definitely peaked sometime ago, because his mind sort of mellowed out, and now he was just tired. But he had to wait. He had maybe three hours left of his high.

Visually, some things had settled, and some had not. The TV was still kind of weird, but the walls weren't breathing anymore. Mentally, he felt more secure, more attached to his body, but occasionally a runaway thought would grasp him and he'd feel the ghost tendrils of anxiety licking at the back of his head. Physically, he felt kind of sick, but didn't think about it too much, because Noel wouldn't much appreciate it if he hurled in his lap.

He took a chance and grabbed his phone. He scrolled absentmindedly through Instagram, watched everyone's Snapchats, even found himself browsing YouTube for something that would make him laugh so he could fight off the downright _uncomfortable_ feeling that had made its home somewhere in the pit of his stomach.

An hour passed. Time was righting itself again.

Noel stirred and inhaled next to him. "Time issit?" he slurred, his voice impossibly deep.

"About five," Cody murmured, craning his neck and looking up at him. "Good sleep?"

"My mouth feels like cardboard," he grumbled. He made a grabby hand towards the water on the coffee table. Cody handed it to him, and he sipped it gratefully. He regarded him with a curious look over the rim of the cup. "How are you feeling?" he asked, and Cody tried to ignore the way his lips glistened.

"A little better. I'm still high, but it's not so intense. Just uncomfortable. I don't think I'll freak out anymore, though."

Noel smiled. "Good. You were worrying me."

Cody's returning smile was wary. "Sorry I worried you."

He settled back again Noel's side, sighing.

"Did you wanna do something to take your mind off of it?" Noel asked quietly, purposely avoiding talking about how Cody was resting against him now that he was 100% sober.

 _I could think of a few things_ , whispered an unhelpful voice in Cody's head. He dismissed it and said, "Like what? It's five in the morning."

"Well, the sun rises pretty soon." Besides the lamp they had forgotten to turn off and the light from Noel's flatscreen, the apartment had taken sort of a blue hue, signaling that, indeed, it would soon be sunny outside. "We could go for a walk."

That did sound nice. "Okay."

They stretched and gravitated towards their shoes. Cody's ass felt numb, he hadn't realized how long he'd been sitting in the same position virtually all night.

They stepped out into the cool, humid early morning air and Cody hummed happily.

"Good?" Noel inquired.

"It's nice." He heard birds overhead and felt himself melt a little, a welcome feeling. "Really nice."

They started walking down the sidewalk. Cody stopped at a discolored patch of grass and frowned at it in disgust.

"I puked there, didn't I?"

"Yep."

"Gross."

They trekked on. The sun peeked mischievously over the horizon. Its rays did something truly magical to Noel's eyes, and it made Cody's high a little more enjoyable.

California truly was beautiful this time of day. The palm trees seemed to vibrate with green. People who were walking their dogs or jogging looked so happy and in their own element that Cody couldn't help but wave at them, beaming, feeling their positive energy (did he _really_ just think that?) branching out to intertwine with his.

"I take it you're feeling a little better?" Noel asked.

Cody smiled at him. "Yeah. This was a good idea. Guess nighttime just had a weird effect on me."

"People do say that you're supposed to go outside on your trips," Noel said, glancing up at the sky. "Something about having philosophical thoughts and shit. You having any philosophical thoughts?"

Cody shuddered. "God, I think I've mindfucked myself enough for one day. I'm just in a really good mood."

"That's good, man. If you start feeling weird again, I'm still here."

Cody felt his heart swell at that. "Thanks, dude. I really do appreciate you taking care of me. Sorry if I freaked you out."

"Don't worry 'bout it, man. I would have been a lot more concerned if I weren't there. Just glad you're okay."

Cody stopped walking. Noel wasn't far behind, halting and raising an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

Cody stepped closer to him, searching his eyes for anything apprehensive. Noel only seemed slightly taken aback but said nothing, like he was afraid saying something would set Cody off.

He took Noel's hands in his, felt the stardust on his fingers. Noel was frozen, his eyes wide and questioning. That should have done Cody in - a (seemingly) negative emotion that would have dug a hole into his stomach, but he didn't feel it. In fact, it only spurred him on. He knew how Noel dealt with emotions and showed affection, knew that his caretaking tendencies could be misconstrued as something deeper when it could easily be just an act of friendship.

But there was _something_. Something in Noel's eyes that tugged at him, something that had been waiting and laid dormant and had sprung to life the moment Cody had taken Noel's hands in his.

He leaned in first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's 3,000+ words of smut. i got carried away. enjoy

It wasn't some magical moment that exploded into a montage of pink hearts and sappy music. No - quite the opposite, actually. The world around them went still and quiet, all the focus of the universe between their lips. Noel hadn't moved, presumably out of shock, but Cody pressed on, encouraging him by cupping Noel's cheeks and coaxing out the gold hidden inside.

There were hands on his hips, then, and Cody smiled.

He didn't know how long they'd stood there, between the soft press of lips and the occasional shift of Noel's hands in his shirt, but someone wolf-whistled appreciatively from across the street, and Cody felt himself flush and pull away.

Noel's eyes, though still bewildered, were bursting with unbidden affection and want.

"Do you want to. . ." Cody's eyes cut away from his briefly, the unadulterated longing in those eyes making heat curl in his gut, ". . .head back?"

Noel's breathless "yes" was all he needed, and then Cody's hand was clasping his and dragging him back towards his apartment.

They hadn't gone far. By the time they'd practically jogged their way there, they were flushed with something more than exertion, and as soon as Noel's door closed behind them with a soft click Cody was being pressed against it.

The kiss was nothing like the soft, chaste one they'd shared outside. This one was hungry and hot, all hands and lingering touches and grabbing and pulling.

Cody walked him backwards, towards the bedroom. He could feel Noel's grin in the kiss at his impatience. When they tumbled into Noel's room and onto the bed in a heap of limbs, he was chuckling lowly.

"What's so goddamned funny," Cody mumbled, his hands going for the hem of Noel's shirt.

"You," Noel replied easily, sitting up from between Cody's legs to pull off his shirt and toss it onto the floor. "We can slow down, you know."

Cody groaned appreciatively at the newly exposed skin, pulling Noel down for another kiss. The heat of his skin against his palms made him shudder. "Don't want to," he huffed against his lips, because _God,_ every nerve in his body was on fire, "want you _now."_

"I know," Noel murmured, and holy mother of hell his voice sent tendrils of pure and primal want down Cody's spine.

"I'm just - " Cody huffed and toyed with the hem of Noel's shorts. "I'm just so fucking horny." The words left his mouth before he could stop them, a petulant whine, and he couldn't find it within himself to be shocked.

"I know," Noel said again, "but I wanna make this good for you." He pulled away and smirked. "That, and you're still tripping pretty hard."

He'd nearly forgotten about that. It explained why he felt so sensitive, why his inhibitions were still absent, why he wanted to tell Noel how much he wanted to suck his dick.

Cody stared into Noel's honeyed irises and found nothing but desire and love.

He nodded. "Okay. Okay, slow."

"Good," Noel hummed, and his hands found themselves on the button of Cody's jeans. Cody relaxed into the bed, staring up at the ceiling as he felt his pants being dragged down his legs. Noel's fingers skimming his bare thighs made him sigh and shiver, the contact making electricity spark along his skin.

"Sensitive?" Noel's voice was both curious and smug. His hands wandered to the crotch of Cody's boxers, palming him idly.

Cody made a noise in response that he didn't think he was capable of making and his hips rolled upward, seeking more of that sweet friction. God, everything felt so alight, so responsive. Amidst his high he was floating, riding the waves of it, positively _melting_.

He was content just to grind up into Noel's hand, but he seemed to have other plans.

His boxers disappeared. Noel was chuckling again.

"Look at you," he breathed, and despite the situation Cody blushed hard.

"Stop staring and do something," Cody said, playing off the fact that he was hard and wanting and leaking steadily against his stomach, flushed and nearly trembling with anticipation and, fuck, when the hell did he get so _desperate_ for it?

Noel only ducked down to attach his lips to Cody's briefly, then nibble at his neck, suckling at that little spot behind Cody's ear that made him arch with a surprised gasp, then bite and kiss his way down his torso. Cody's hand gravitated towards already-messy hair, as Noel hadn't gelled it back that morning, so it remained wild and untamed and so, so soft between his fingers.

Then he was peppering kisses on his thighs and nibbling at his hipbones and it was so impossibly erotic and romantic and _too much_ that Cody had to shut his eyes to block out the image of him being treated so delicately. Echoes of the chill that had haunted him for most of his trip shimmered across his skin, but he dampened it down.

When wet heat suddenly enveloped him his first reflex was to cover his mouth and smother the downright shameless sound that forced itself out of him. He usually wasn't so loud, he preferred to be quieter, but combined with the fact that he was, indeed, high on shrooms and, well, _Noel_ , there was no way he would be able to contain himself, and he wasn't sure if his lack of embarrassment was a good thing or a bad thing.

He felt Noel's hand come up and grasp his arm, pulling it away from his face.

"Nope," he said simply, as casual as someone could with a dick inches from their mouth, "don't do that. C'mon, lemme hear you."

Cody gasped again, feeling something like a supernova of heat gathering in him.

Close. He was so fucking close already and he hadn't even noticed. Maybe time was being funny again. Briefly, he debated on either warning Noel or telling him to stop completely, but he beat him to it.

He pulled off with a pop noise that normally would have made Cody giggle, but he could only groan.

 _"Jesus_ , Cody," Noel exhaled, and then they were kissing again. Cody could feel Noel's clothed length against his bare thigh and he ground up into it, grabbing Noel's ass and forcing him down into his frantic movements.

"Want you so bad," he heard, and it took Cody a second to realize that it was himself talking. "Please. Fuck me, please."

Something in Noel's eyes darkened and Cody shuddered again.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," Cody said.

Noel practically lunged for his bedside drawer, yanking it open and searching for, presumably, lubricant. With his position hovering partially over him now, Cody took his chance and ran his hands up and along Noel's torso, biting and kissing his skin.

With a grateful huff, Noel held up a bottle of lube. "No condom," he said breathlessly, his eyes reflecting some of his concern.

"Don't worry about it." Cody tucked his fingers underneath the waistband of Noel's shorts.

"Cody. Are you sure?"

"Well, you don't have anything, do you?"

"No. You?"

"No. I trust you. Can you fuck me now?"

Noel gave a short bark of laughter at his crassness, shaking his head. "Okay, Princess, as you command."

Cody absolutely, positively should _not_ have felt turned on by that.

Noel hefted Cody's legs up so that his feet were planted on the mattress. He reached over and slipped a pillow underneath his hips to make the angle better. Cody felt _extremely_ vulnerable. Sober, he would have hated it. Whatever he was feeling now was definitely not shame. His empathy was kicking into overdrive again. He could feel Noel's adoration for him. He could feel the connection they shared, the _maybe-it's-love-but-we're-too-scared-to-say-it_ tension buzzing between them. He sighed happily, euphoria blanketing him.

"I'm so glad we're doing this," he murmured, closing his eyes. He felt like he was sinking into the bed. "Always wanted to do this."

"And he's gone again," he heard Noel say amidst the sound of a cap being opened. Then he paused. "Wait. 'Always'?"

"Mhmm," Cody breathed. "Wanted you for a long time, but was too much of a pussy to say anything."

Noel was still for a moment. Cody cracked his eyes open.

"I know you're bad with feelings. But I know you've wanted this too." Cody lazily propped himself up on his elbows, meeting Noel's suddenly uncertain eyes with his half-lidded ones. "You don't have to say anything. Just show me."

Somewhere in the back of his head, he mused, was Sober Cody. He'd been there the whole time, watching, horrified at his own self's actions. But High Cody just didn't know when to shut the hell up. He said whatever surfaced to the forefront of his mind, and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, apparently. It seemed to snap Noel out of it, his eyes fiery with love and lust. High Cody smirked, Sober Cody blushed wildly.

Noel kissed him again. Cody moaned into it, touching his fingertips to Noel's face.

"Do I have to ask again," he whispered, "since you keep stopping?"

"I wouldn't mind hearing it one more time," Noel said impishly, trailing his own fingers down the length of Cody's body.

Cody didn't hesitate. "Fuck me," he cooed, and heard himself laugh lowly in victory at the punched-out sound Noel made.

He laid himself back, wriggling his hips in invitation, confidence filling every fiber of his being. He should _definitely_ trip more often.

Noel had leaned back on his knees, his hands on Cody's thighs. He spread them a little more. Satisfied, he grabbed the discarded lube and spread a bit on his first two fingers. It wasn't long before one pressed against the rim of Cody's entrance, entering him in gentle pushes, curling and twisting, before another joined it, and another, and another.

Cody writhed. He arched, he moaned, he curled his toes in the sheets. Holy shit, it was _amazing_. Did people normally react this way while getting fingered? Did everyone feel as good as he felt? He didn't know. He didn't fucking _care_. He was in heaven, he was on fire, and oh, hell, he was also close.

"N -" Noel's fingers touched something magical, and he whimpered. "Noel," he managed to gasp, "I'm - wait - "

"Already?" Noel breathed, gazing down at Cody with something like hunger.

"Yes, stop, I don't wanna - "

"Fuck." Noel's fingers disappeared abruptly. Then he was shoving his shorts and boxers down and tossing them away and lining himself up and -

"Oh," Cody said.

Noel was breathing heavily himself, holding himself back with immeasurable strength. He shifted, positioning himself more over Cody, and Cody shuddered hard.

 _"Oh,"_ he said again, white-hot pleasure twisting and pulling low in his stomach.

"Good?" Noel queried. He was getting that "are you sure you want to do this" look in his eyes again.

"Move," Cody demanded before he could think any further.

Noel gave him what looked like a relieved smile and pitched his hips forward. Cody's eyes slid closed, his hands sliding up the warm expanse of his back to dig his fingers into his shoulders.

The gentle rocking motion of their bodies took Cody by complete suprise. He didn't take Noel for one to enjoy slow sex - he'd always imagine it'd be fast and rough, his face buried in a pillow, hands tugging at his hair. This was different. It did wonders to his high. A pleasant feeling draped over him like a security blanket, feeling at home and unfamiliar and welcome and strange all at once.

He couldn't help his noises. They slipped out when Noel bottomed out inside him, little whimpery noises and breathless moans that, again, he never thought he was capable of making. The embarrassment would set in later, though, because right now all he could do was lose himself in himself, riding the remaining waves of his high, gripping Noel's biceps and scratching along the expanse of his back, biting at his neck and panting in his ear.

Noel made noises too. Mostly groans and heavy breaths, the occasional moan when Cody shuddered and squeezed around him. But sometimes they were interspersed with his name, breathed airily against the shell of his ear, and it drove Cody absolutely insane.

He really was hypersensitive, every drag of their skin sending little fireworks of sensation up to his brain. It was bordering on too much, making him twitch and shiver, and he couldn't decide if he liked it. The way Noel's exploring hands skirted along his abdomen and grasped at his thighs were nearly enough to shove him headfirst over the edge.

"Wait," Cody gasped, palming at Noel's shoulders.

Noel slowed, rising from the crook of Cody's neck to raise an eyebrow.

"Wanna switch positions?" He felt a little guilty. Noel seemed to favor missionary - despite his awkwardness with outright emotion he was clearly trying to convey his affection by fucking him face-to-face.

"Sure. What'd you have in mind?" Noel's voice was husky, it settled low in Cody's stomach. He wore something like a smirk on his face.

"Behind," he said eloquently, his brain reduced to mush.

Even Noel's mind seemed to short-circuit at that, licking his lips and nodding. "Yeah," he said finally, "yeah, turn around."

Noel pulled away and Cody rolled himself onto his stomach. A tremor ran through him when he felt Noel's hands trailed down his back, settling on his ass. He raised his hips off of the bed in invitation, somehow feeling even more confident in this position. He already missed the connection, but feeling Noel press back into him at this angle was _mind-blowing_.

"Fuck, Cody," Noel groaned. Cody made a guttural noise in agreement.

This time, the pace was more rushed, Noel's self-control slipping. His thrusts were deep but hard, rocking them forward. Cody felt himself pushing back, clawing at the sheets. Hands gripped his hips so hard he was sure they'd leave bruises.

"God, Noel," he keened, pleasure racheting itself high and higher. "God, oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_ \- feels so good, yes, _there - "_

And he was babbling, he knew that, but the string of obscenities would not stop. His mind had officially gone back to its primal state, a laser sharp focus on the way Noel fucked him, the way his hips snapped against his, the heat that was blooming inside of him, growing more intense by the second.

Noel murmured something that Cody couldn't hear over his own chanting, but then he was draping his body over Cody's back and grinding into him and the angle was just so perfect - he whined, high in his throat, another sound that made him blush. He was fucking seeing stars, and when Noel's hand snuck under his body to loosely grab his neglected cock he _wailed_.

It didn't take much after that. The growing sensation was reaching an explosive peak of cosmic proportions akin to the Big Bang. It suprised him, the intensity of it, and it hit him without much warning.

"Noel, I'm - "

And then he was seeing nebulae, galaxies, comets soaring happily through the expanse of his euphoria-addled mind, the surface area of his skin tingling with star clusters as he twitched and gasped. He was acutely aware of his rhythmic clenching around Noel, who moaned his appreciation into Cody's neck.

He stilled, falling limply and fully into the mattress like a broke marionette doll while Noel worked his way towards his own orgasm. Cody turned his head in search of his lips to kiss them greedily, moaning weakly at every thrust to his oversensitive insides.

Noel tumbled over the edge with a choked, botched version of Cody's name, shaking and groaning and emptying all of himself into him.

They were both still then, catching their breaths. It was only when Noel rolled off of him (shakily) carefully and slipped off of the bed in search for a towel that Cody realized his mind had settled back into his head, and his vision had lost some of its blurriness.

"Dude," he said hoarsely, "I think you fucked me sober."

Noel laughed from somewhere across the room, and then the bed was dipping downwards, signaling his return. The towel gently wiped at him. "Damn. Back to normal, huh?"

"I guess so." Cody rolled onto his back when Noel was finished, face screwing up in disgust at the wet patch he'd left on Noel's sheets.

"Too bad. I liked vocal Cody."

Cody's face ignited. "Oh my God, I actually said all of that, didn't I?"

"Uh-huh." Noel glanced at the wet spot, shrugged, and tossed the towel over it for the time being. "And made all those _noises - "_

"Stop. Stop it right now." Cody's hands were over his face. He knew that Noel was about to start mocking him. "That's _so_ fucking embarrassing."

"It shouldn't be." Noel sidled up beside him and gathered him into his arms, a gesture that kind of threw Cody for a loop, and he knew that Noel was showing his affection in the physical way again. "It was hot. You should be loud for me like that all the time."

His very-much exhausted dick gave an interested twitch at that, but he ignored it. He was too tired.

"'All the time'?" Cody parroted blearily.

"Mhmm," was all Noel said, and the implications behind that scared the hell out of Cody, now that he was suddenly bone sober. He can't say he didn't mean what he'd said earlier, but he'd been high and shrooms seemed to act like some sort of convoluted truth serum. He didn't really want to force his feelings onto Noel like that. Biting his lip, he wondered if he and Noel should have the "what are we" conversation now while they were still pliant and sated.

"Shh," Noel mumbled into his hair, "I can hear you thinking. Sleep."

He was tired. Really tired. He hadn't slept since yesterday morning and, well. They could always have that conversation later.

He slipped his eyes shut and sunbathed in the golden starlight surrounding them.

And he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My trips tend to end really abruptly. Just *snaps fingers* whoops, I'm sober.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 coming soon!
> 
> based on my first shroom trip - remember to trip in a comfortable environment, kids.


End file.
